JEU TERMINÉ
by youkimitsou
Summary: route du génocide spoil sur l'intrigue d'Undertale,


OS: undertale

 _Disclaimer:_ Je ne possède pas Undertale, ni ses personnages

 _Raiting:_ pour tous

 _Pairing:_ aucun

 _Warning:_ /!\ présence de spoil énorme sur l'intrigue d'Undertale, route du génocide.

la lumière jaune filtrait des grande fenetre et sur le sol de marbre

il serait la , cettais obliger il avais ete la pour les partie d'avent meme si cettais la premier fois que vous le feriez le mode génocide vous etier sur de le voir apres tous cettais le juge et ils etait temp pour vous d'etre juger et condamner pour vos crime

...oui vous avez a pein vu l'ombre que vous savier qu'il etais la , vous etre exiter de savoir si il etait aussi fort que l'on ete Toriel et Undyne, si il vous épargerais comme Papyrus ou si il fuirais comme Alphys

que dirait il en sachent que vous n'avier pas épargner son frere papyrus

enfin vous ete face a face ces "yeux" si exprecife son vide , un sourire sue le coin des "levre"

« Heya. Tu étais occupé, hein ?... Bon, j'ai une question pour toi. Penses-tu que même la pire personne peut changer...? Donc, tout le monde peut devenir une bonne personne, seulement en essayant ? », commença Sans.

vous avançe un peu.

« Heh heh heh heh... Très bien. Bon, j'ai une meilleure question. Est-ce que tu vas passer un mauvais moment ? Car si tu fais encore un pas en avant... Tu ne vas vraiment pas apprécier ce qui va se passer ensuite. »

vous fait un pas en avant.

« Hm. Désolé, Tori . C'est pourquoi je n'ai jamais fait de promesse. »

l'interface de combat s'enclenche

« Il fait beau dehors. Les oiseaux chantent, les fleurs fleurissent... Dans un jour comme ça, les enfants comme toi... »

Les yeux de Sans devinrent complétement noir.

« Doivent bruler en enfer.

il vous prend de vitesse et vous attaque, déchainant sur vous toute ses force.

-Huh, reprend-t-il. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi les gens n'utilisaient jamais leurs plus fortes attaques en premier.

vous avez perdu la moiter de votre vie vous répliques immédiatement mais…

Raté !

-Quoi ? Tu penses que je vais juste rester ici et être touché ?

il re attaque vous ete mort vous reapparecet a la save vous vous ravence il est deja la

« Cette expression… C'est celle de quelqu'un qui vient de mourir une fois »

vous ouvre grand les yeux

l'interface de combat s'enclenche

« Il fait beau dehors. Les oiseaux chantent, les fleurs fleurissent... Dans un jour comme ça, les enfants comme toi... »

Les yeux de Sans devinrent complétement noir.

« Doivent bruler en enfer.

cette fois vous ete pres vous eviter l'attaque

x Vérifier

*SANS 1 ATK 1 DEF quoi ce tous...

les tours s'enchaine il esquive a chaque fois

Combien de fois vous avait il tué ?

Il a eu beau esquivé un mince fillet de transpiration visible sur le haut de son crâne il fatigue .

-Ugh… Cela étant dit, toi, uh, tu aimes vraiment faire ça, huh ?…Ecoute, reprend-t-il en fermant à nouveau les yeux. Je sais que tu ne m'as pas répondu avant, mais…

Sans a vraiment l'air, malgré son sourire au bout du rouleau

-Quelque part ici. Je peux sentir ça. Il y a une faible lueur d'une bonne personne en souvenirs de quelqu'un qui un jour voulait faire de bonnes choses. Quelqu'un, dans un autre temps, pourrait même avoir été…Un ami ?

-Allez, mon pote .Tu te souviens de moi ? S'il-te-plait, si tu écoutes…Oublions tout ça, ok ?

vous baisser la tete vous senter quelque chose couler de votre visage , QUOI NON CES IMPOSIBLE pourquoi, pourquoi apres tous se temp apres tout ce mort il resistais encore ne pouvait il pas comprendre que cette partie etais la votre

-Laisse tomber ton arme, et…Alors, mon travail sera beaucoup plus facile.

* Sans t'épargne.

non non non il ne peut pas vous arrêter ces tros tard alor que vous vous apprêter a donner un nouveau coup de couteau quand il vous arrêter

"-pourquoi , pourquoi FRISK

-je ne peut pas vous l'aisez finir '...'

-Non Non Non Non "

-sans...

\- que... kid ?

vous redresser la tête les larme coulent de vos yeux mais un sourire au levre vous aviez reussie

-je...je suis desole je suis vraiment desole . je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter avent vous dever en finir et je reinisaliserais une derniere fois la time line...

-l'arrêter ? arrêter qui kid ?

-c...Chara

-Frisk vous épargne

Sans attaque

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

JEU TERMINÉ

reset continuer

reset vous ete sur

oui non

oui

vous ouvrer les yeux , des fleur jaune tous autour de vous. vous avez reussie vous savez que vous ne permetre plus a chara de reprendre le controle mais qu'elle restera a l'interieur de vous a attendre la prochaine occation

vous vous lever pres a revoir Flowey , Napstablook , les araignée , les Froggit et surtout Toriel

vous ete de retour dans les ruine vous ete remplis de détermination


End file.
